Warrider
right Warrider was the prerelease name for Mount&Blade. While Warrider was a very early version of Mount&Blade, it did include some content that was removed from later versions of the game, however, not all of it was completely removed, and some hints of the past may still be found deep within the game files. The game featured a totally different map from later versions of Mount&Blade or Warband and also had a couple different troop types, quests, and items. Due to being an early work in progress, it also had unpolished graphics and primitive animations. Warrider presented a much more elaborate plot than the open-style gameplay it developed into later. The plot includes lots of hidden locations, undead, items of great power, other characters and a ghoul species. Warrider's plot revolves around the arrival of the Undead. Warrider featured only two kingdoms compared to later versions of the game. The Swadians, ruled by King Larec, and the Vaegirs, ruled by Prince Kurzak. Calradia was in peace until Vaegirs rebelled against Swadians and formed a kingdom, this was the start of the cold Calradian War. In-game description "In the year of 1352, the Land of Calradia was divided between two rival kindoms. In the west, the once all-powerful kingdom of Swadia had lost most of its former glory but remained a formidable power with its heavy knights. But the eastern lands had been recently lost to the rebeling Vaegir nobles who united under . Having gained their independence, the Vaegirs were quick to take the offensive and set off to conquer their former masters. But Swadian King Larec was now fighting in friendly soil . Soon the war degenerated into a series of skirmishes and raids devastating the countryside . It was a time of suffering and pain. Farms were burnt, villages were destroyed, thousands were killed and enslaved on both sides. But it was also a time of opportunity for some. Mercenaries and adventurers flooded into the land looking for fortune, fame and glory. But these newcomers would find war to be a harsh master." Mount & Blade 0.202 intro_text.txt Features The following are notable differences in Warrider compared to later versions. Storyline differences *King Harlaus was claimant of Swadians which changed to king in later versions. *A plot involving the Undead and necromancers. *Village of Rebel Peasants called Sereppa. *Many different quests like to kill King Harlaus and to crush the rebellion of Sereppa. NPC differences *Different troops and heroes like Prince Kurzak instead of King Yaroglek. *Count Camechaw lord of Halmar for the Vaegirs. *Count Grimar lord of Tihr for the Swadians. *Count Haxalye lord of Praven for the Swadians. *Count Rhudolg for the Swadians. *Duke Taugard lord of Suno for the Swadians. Gameplay differences *The option to play as a Ghoul. *Antler Knights, Black Khergits, Tagars. *Undead and Ghouls. *There were no castles or villages, only towns. *Lords stayed in their cities and couldn't go outside. *There were no troop wages. *There was no siege system. *There was no horse merchant in the cities. You could buy a horse in a removed location called Rulqarn Farm. *The only factions were the Vaegirs and Swadians. *The capital of Swadia was Sargoth, which changed to capital of Nords in later versions. *Warrider is based in the year 1352, unlike the later versions of the game which was based in 1257. Trivia *Before "Warrider", the game was known as Way of the Sword. The main developer, Armagan, explained that the name was too generic and Warrider explains the game's premise better. http://forums.taleworlds.com/index.php/topic,106.msg474.html http://forums.taleworlds.com/index.php/topic,36.0.html References External link * Warrider Download Category:Removed features Category:Games